The present invention relates to a device for guiding a long object, which is, for example, a flexible cable for supplying electricity or a hose for supplying fluid to a movable unit, such as a machine tool, in accordance with movement of the movable unit with the long object accommodated in the device.
This type of device for guiding a long object is configured by coupling links, each of which has two link plates (link portions) that are opposed to each other, in the longitudinal direction. The link plates in each pair are coupled together by a first arm and a second arm that is opposed to the first arm (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). An accommodation space is formed by being surrounded by the link plates and the first and second arms. A long object is accommodated in the accommodation space.
Each link plate includes a coupling pin hole (a receiving portion) on the front-side lateral face portion. Each link plate includes a coupling pin (a projection) on the rear-side lateral face portion. Of two link plates that are adjacent to each other in the front-rear direction, the coupling pin provided for one link plate is fitted into the coupling pin hole provided for the other link plate. This rotationally couples the two link plates to each other.